Pelirrojos
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Sora, entre sus cosas, rescató el sombrero que había abandonado para su cumpleaños aunque pensaba en su broche con forma de girasol. Taichi tiene una lista y ella está segura que Koushiro está involucrado en todo.


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

Para Genee.

* * *

 **Pelirrojos  
** o  
 _~la lista de curiosidades de Taichi~_

* * *

—Los pelirrojos tienen el sistema inmune más fuerte —le dijo Taichi y Sora parpadeó dos veces. Con el lápiz a medio camino de su hoja, ella no sabía si había escuchado bien.

—¿Qué?

Se giró un poco para mirar a su amigo. Taichi se había apoyado sobre su pupitre para estar más cerca y Sora encontró que la sonrisa en su cara era enorme. Tan Taichi que le tentaba sonreír también, aún cuando no estuviera tan animada.

—Que tienen el sistema inmune más fuerte —repitió, más lento. Arrastraba las palabras y sonreía—. Los pelirrojos.

Sora lo miró un momento largo con las esquinas de su boca indecisas en el gesto previo a una sonrisa. La maestra les llamó la atención a ambos y volvieron a la clase.

—Nunca tendrás canas —le comentó repentinamente Taichi mientras caminaban juntos a la escuela al día siguiente—. Los pelirrojos no tienen canas.

Yamato levantó una ceja en el comentario y Hikari miró curiosa a su hermano, pregunta muda en sus ojos. Koushiro se mantuvo en silencio con la cabeza baja, y ninguno vio la sonrisa escondida.

—Los confundieron con vampiros, a los pelirrojos —le dijo al tercer día.

Sora cerró su mochila, y le dio una mirada.

—¿Eso te parece _bueno?_ —Tuvo que preguntar ella, levantando las cejas—. También fueron acusados injustamente de brujería.

—Llaman la atención, eso es inevitable. No tiene que ser malo siempre.

Sora agradecía el gesto, el que había detrás de las palabras, pero simplemente no quería tocar el tema.

 _—Taichi..._

—Buscaré una mejor razón en mi lista.

—No tienes que... ¿Una _lista?_

—Sobre por qué es genial ser pelirrojo.

Sacudió la cabeza pero la sonrisa se mantuvo firme en su lugar.

—Koushiro es más pelirrojo que yo. A él deberías estar diciéndole esto.

—Él no necesita que le diga por qué es genial su pelo.

Sora no dijo nada con la boca, pero las palabras sobraban. Tenía la sensación que no lo convencería tan fácil de que olvidase. Estaba casi segura que Mimi era la que le había contado del _incidente._

—Tienen un lugar nombrado como ellos. Rusia —dijo durante uno de sus entrenamientos particulares en el parque.

Sora esperaba que continuase, no sabía qué le diría.

—¿Qué?

—«Tierra de rojos» —acotó Koushiro, que se había tomado una pausa para descansar. Sora lo miró con sorpresa—. Eso significa Rusia.

—¿Estás en _esto_ también?

No era un reproche.

Eso explicaba mucho, en realidad. No dejaba de ser sorprendente pero ya, una o dos veces, Taichi había mencionado porcentajes en esos comentarios aleatorios que estaba haciendo.

Koushiro se encogió de hombros, y bebió otro sorbo de té oolong.

—No debiste decirle a Koushiro. Ya es bastante malo que Mimi te lo haya contado.

—No le dije nada a Koushiro.

 _Claro._

—¿Él _no_ te ayudó con tu lista?

—Si lo estás diciendo porque es _pelirrojo,_ entonces...

A pesar de sí misma, soltó una risita.

—Gracias por esto, pero no lo necesito. Fue solo un tonto comentario. Ya pasó.

—Volviste a usar tu sombrero —señaló Taichi.

—¿Tienes algún problema con que use mi sombrero? —Odiaba sonar tan a la defensiva. No pudo evitar pensar en su prendedor con forma de girasol, el que Taichi le había regalado para su último cumpleaños y ella miraba antes de ir a la escuela con indecisión.

—Me gusta tu pelo —susurró él en voz baja. Sora se sonrojó y giró el rostro violentamente—. Es tonto que se burlen de ti por eso, y que les hagas caso...

Lo _último_ le hizo ver rojo.

—Entonces te parezco tonta.

—¡No! No es lo que dije.

—Es _justo_ lo que dijiste.

Parecía ofendido en su respuesta. O frustrado.

—¿Por qué te tomas a mal todo lo que te digo?

—Es que no tienes tacto —Yamato interrumpió la conversación con su acostumbrada sutileza. Algo se torció en su estómago cuando Taichi y Sora apartaron la mirada a la vez, sus rostros pintados de rojo. Sentía que llegaba en un mal momento y que lo más inteligente era quedarse al margen.

—Tengo que ir a casa —murmuró Sora y se marchó.

Sora llegó tarde al siguiente día, y sonrió a pesar de sí misma cuando vio un papel sobre su mesa. Solía sentarse delante de Taichi en la escuela, su fingida indiferencia no la engañaba.

Desdobló la nota y leyó.

 _Los pelirrojos de ojos azules son como unicornios humanos._

La risa burbujeó en su estómago y se liberó con un sonido inesperado pero antes que pudiera decir algo, sus compañeros se precipitaron al salón y la profesora los ordenó a todos. Pero antes de acomodarse en su sitio, Sora vio la sonrisa de Taichi.

—No tengo ojos azules —le dijo, al final de la clase. Eran los últimos en el salón porque se encargaban de la limpieza ese día.

Los ojos rojizos brillaban con diversión mientras que la luz del ocaso se colaba por la ventana.

—No quiero que seas un unicornio humano —Taichi se encogió de hombros. Terminó de borrar los últimos rastros de tiza antes de volver a mirarla. Ella había guardado ya las cosas—. Creo que ya terminamos aquí. Le dije a Hikari que la llevaría a tomar un helado. Vio una heladería nueva cerca del parque y... ¿Quieres venir? Podemos invitar a los demás también. Es viernes después de todo.

—Dije que volvería temprano a casa hoy.

A veces, ella pensaba, los dos hacían demasiado ruido para conocerse de toda la vida. Otras, eran puro silencio.

—Koushiro me ayudó con la lista de curiosidades sobre los pelirrojos. Yo solo quería... que no les hagas caso a esas chicas. Sabes que también se burlaban de él.

Suspiró con pesadez. Ella solía ignorar los comentarios así, aún no llegaba a precisar porqué le había afectado tanto y había seguido dando vueltas en su cabeza durante días.

Sora, entre sus cosas, rescató el sombrero que había abandonado para su cumpleaños. Quizá tenía miedo que Mimi pensase igual porque había sido una de sus amigas, quizá era que todavía no se sentía del todo cómoda y su pelo era tan... raro.

Toda ella se sentía llamativa, pero de una forma extraña.

—Me contaron que tomaba mucho jugo de zanahorias cuando era chico —dijo Taichi, de repente. Nunca dejó de mover el borrador sobre la pizarra donde había nada que borrar—, ¿sabes por qué?

—¿Te gustaba mucho? —Sinceramente, la tomó por sorpresa. Giró la cabeza, confundida.

—Quería ser pelirrojo y pensé que así podría —Se rio un poco, torpe y enredado—... Quería ser pelirrojo porque mi mejor amiga lo era. Quería parecerme más a mi amiga Sora.

Ella podría haber reído, por la imagen y lo tierno. Por lo dulce y lo inocente. Por la forma que las palabras le entibiaron el corazón. Por lo torpe que se sentía allí, en medio del salón de clases mientras le decía una de las cosas más inesperadas, tan Taichi y tan no-Taichi a la vez, que había pensado escuchar al final de esa semana.

—Voy a estar bien —dijo al aire. Casi podía sentir que se difuminaba algunas dudas. No todas, pero algunas.

—Lo sé —respondió Taichi, de buen humor—. Eres Sora, _pelirroja._

* * *

 **N/A:** No razón más allá que el haber encontrado un viejo archivo con oraciones random sobre los pelirrojos y la necesidad de escribir sobre eso. Creo que sigue estando el artículo 10 cosas que no sabías sobre los pelirrojos.

Debo decir que le robé descaradamente un hc a Genee que me pareció lo más adorable del mundo. ¡Taichi queriendo parecerse a sus amigos pelirrojos! Me encanta, y me encanta la amistad de estos chicos.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
